malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Grizzin Farl
Grizzin Farl was an Elder God, who was known to be worshipped with bloody sacrifices. He vanished millennia ago. In The Bonehunters While in the Imperial Warren, the ground collapsed under Quick Ben and Stormy sending them plummeting into a deep fissure. Kalam found them unconscious within a chamber decorated with large painted panels:The Bonehunters, Chapter 6, US SFBC p.262-264 Cotillion identified the chamber as a temple to one of the Elder Gods. He suggested it might have belonged to Grizzin Farl, Kilmandaros, or even K'rul. In Dust of Dreams Errastas claimed that Grizzin Farl had vanished millenia agoDust of Dreams, Chapter 11 and that he thought him dead, his corporeal flesh was no more.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 16 In Forge of Darkness Grizzin Farl was revealed to be one of the Azathanai, a half-blood Thel Akai, mate to Kilmandaros, and father of Errastas and Sechul Lath.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 8, UK MMPB p.330 He was also known as the Protector. He was known as the lone warrior amongst the Azathanai. Among the Jheleck he was the warrior who misses every fight, sleeps through every battle, and but smiles at every challenge. The Jaghut called him the "Stone that Sleeps".Forge of Darkness, Chapter 5, UK HC p.142-143 He appeared "massive, towering, clad in thick plates of leather armour, a clutch of spears balanced over one shoulder, a heavy sack held in one hand. His head was bare, his hair unbound and lit like fiery blood in the glare of the setting sun".Forge of Darkness, Chapter 5, UK HC p.142 He also had a red beard, a nest of wrinkles around his eyes, and gnarled eyebrows.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 5, UK HC p.143Forge of Darkness, Chapter 15, UK HC p.479 Grizzin Farl encountered Draconus, Arathan, Raskan, and the two Borderswords on their trek across the Bareth Solitude. Happy to see his old friend, Draconus, they engaged in a night of drinking and revelry that released the tension that had been building up amongst the group.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 5, UK HC p.145 ] Working his way eastward he met Caladan Brood returning from the home of Andarist and they shared several jugs of Tiste wine that Brood said he had been saving for Kilmandaros.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 8, UK HC p.223 Arriving in Kurald Galain Grizzin rescued Ribs, the dog, and named him "Providence".Forge of Darkness, Chapter 15, UK HC p.465 He was the first to find Kadaspala weeping over his murdered family and returned to Kharkanas with Anomander Rake's party.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 15, UK HC p.479 Arriving before Mother Dark he said T'riss, the Azathanai who had consecrated the Tiste temple, was unknown to him and warned that her actions were uncommonly careless and violated proscriptions against blatant Azathani interference.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 20, UK HC p.636 When Draconus opened the Gate of Kurald Galain Grizzin Farl left Mother Dark explaining there was no longer anything for him to protect.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 20, UK HC p.653 In Fall of Light (Information needed) Quotes Notes and references Category:Males Category:Azathanai Category:Elder Gods Category:Thel Akai